FIELD OF THE INVENTION
All washing machines include a drain hose, which drains water from the tub. In residential machines, the drain hose typically discharges into a standpipe behind the washing machine. The end of the hose is formed into a U-shape or gooseneck, with the inside crest of the gooseneck resting in the end of the standpipe. The goose neck shape can be preformed into the hose or maintained by a retainer.
Prior art hose retainers have been made from wire or plastic. The prior art retainers are bent or formed into curves to form the hose into the goose neck shape. Multiple piece retainers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,483, 4,151,864 and 4,318,519. A one-piece wire hose retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,457.
The shapes and construction of the prior art retainers increases the manufacturing costs, as well as the assembly time in forming the hose into the goose neck shape. For example, in each of the above-cited prior art patents, the hose must be threaded through the rings at each end of the retainer.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved retainer for the hose of a washing machine.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a hose retainer that is stamped or molded from plastic.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a hose retainer that has a one-piece construction.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a hose retainer which can be quickly and easily installed on the hose to form the hose into a goose neck shape.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hose retainer that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.